No One's Fool
by EvilLilBlackie
Summary: Rei hates being pushed around by Kai...so he leaves and comes back to show who's boss..but what happens when it back fires? ReiKai Yaoi


Blackie: Yes another fic, bite me. Kai: How about not? Blackie: How about doing the disclaimer? Kai: How about not? Blackie: *holds Danzer under a lighter* Kai: O_O Blackie doesn't own Beyblade!!! Blackie: *tosses Danzer to Kai* Good boy, now on with the fic, which yes will be yaoi soon enough. Kai: *glares* And what will the pairing be?! Blackie: :-P Since you're a bad idiot, I'm not telling you. Kai: Why's that? Blackie: You ask too many questions. ~*~ I'm from the CSI. C-Can't S-Stand I-Idiots ~*~  
  
No Ones Fool  
  
By: Kudoku  
  
~*~  
  
To my indication of life, it's just some type of challenge before we get to heaven some religious people would say. But to my opinion. It's a challenge just _waiting_ to be taken and labeled as a failure. But I don't accept failure. Not me. Not at all.   
  
You could say that I was a person with a hot-headed and stubborn attitude, but that is not the truth. I'm a person who was told that I would be a failure in the near future, with nothing to turn to and no good memories to look back at.  
  
And from that point on, I wanted to prove myself worthy to the fact that he was wrong.  
  
Oh how I hate....no..._loathe_ him. He's a person you would love to _loathe_. His body was mockery itself, his eyes would look down at you like you were an animal of a lower standard of his glory, something for him to control.  
  
But I'm _nobody's_ slave.  
  
I will _never_ accept that to that jerk. Not now, not _ever_. He'll have to do more than just use his silver tongue to get me down on my knees. And yes, I do have the tendancy to get rather violent in the prossess, but this is a dog-eat-dog world. You kill, or get killed.   
  
And another thing, I used to be the happy-go-lucky type of guy before, until that bastard came along, looking down at me like he was king of the world. True, he's been through shit that it's not use explaining about, but he shouldn't take it out on others. And I happened to be his *favorite* victim.  
  
He doesn't abuse me with fists, he abuses me with words. True, there is such thing as the saying 'Sticks and Stones may break my bones, but words cannot hurt me.' But if I keep it inside like that, it will just get out as a enraged mess, making his mocking even more hurtful.   
  
His words always seem to come in good timing and in confidence....maybe he's a little too confident. After two months of handling his shit-  
  
I left.  
  
Then after these ten months, I came back.  
  
Ever since I just got back from China, he hasn't said one word since. To me, I think he was cooking up a plan...he was either going to try figuring why I left for such a long period of time or was thinking of how to mock me again in a new way.  
  
I would've laughed at that, boy is he going to have a big surprise once he opens his mouth. Oh he'll get a big surprise.  
  
I was sitting on the window seat my head leaning on the clear smooth surface, letting it cool my warm forehead. I was watching the cars as they passed by our hotel. Besides myself, there was Mr. Dickenson (Spellin? O_o;;) and _him_. The others, who were my friends that I at least got along with were out.....only higher beings know.  
  
I closed my eyes, then running my hand through my hair. I was starting to get bored, then I heard footsteps from behind me. I was going to say 'Hey Mr. D.' But instead, those words died out in my throat when I saw _his_ reflection on the clear window.  
  
The reflections eye's narrowed, I smirked, I bet he was getting annoyed that I haven't spoken a single thing ever since I got here. All I have been doing was just nods or shrugs. And I bet it was getting him ticked, and was almost driven up the wall by now. Even though he was very coy and clever he still was the impatient one and who could easily get pissed.  
  
"It's been a while _Rei_." He hissed, saying my name like it was poison. I smirked deeper, "It seems that way."  
  
He glared, "Don't smirk at me that way unless you have a death wish."  
  
"Are you planning to grant it?"  
  
"Don't be fresh with me, I want answers."  
  
"Sometimes there are questions that don't need to be answered, Kai." I said calmly, crossing my arms.   
  
"You sure have changed in a short amount of time."  
  
"I have now?" I said acting surprised, "Well, I haven't done anything to myself," I then lowered my eyes at him, the corner of my eyes looking at him in mockery that he used to do to me. It's payback time bastard.   
  
"Last time I checked you got yourself a bitchy attitude." Kai placed his hands to his hips, his face plastered with a huge frown, and I was loving this whole thing. But deep inside I felt a pang of guilt in my heart. What is that for? I've been waiting to do this to him for _way_ too long.   
  
"Last time I checked, you had the same attitude, bitch." I said like it was nothing. I turned my head to him fully, my eyes looking into his deep crimson eyes. I saw the same fire that showed glory of a leader, the pride and stubborness to protect his throne of his own reputation. I also saw something else. But I didn't know what.  
  
"Never in this type of way, Rei, what has gone into you?"  
  
"Me? You should ask that yourself, you were the one to make me turn around and prove to you I can also act tough as well." I said, swinging my feet to the floor,but I still sat on the window seat.  
  
Kai then walked two steps forward since he was across the room, "Myself? What did I do to make you like this?"  
  
"Tch, I thought you were smarter than that." I said raising an eyebrow, my smrik went even deeper. I never knew he was this blind of what his words have broken my pride for so long. I guess he was too busy being the leader that he never took the time to notice my pain.  
  
"What in the name of seven hells are you talking about Rei?!" Kai roared, his temper was rising and his impatience was growing thin. I closed my eyes and turned my head back, "You thought you were so clever, when you threw your anger at me, Kai. Little did you know that my emotions was like a snowball, getting bigger and bigger by each day that passed by."  
  
"So all this time you've hold a grudge on me just because I looked at you like trash?" Kai asked, narrowing his eyes to finallize the conclusion.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"That's it?"  
  
Then it was my turn to frown, "That's it? Are you saying you're not human at all?"  
  
"By means, you're talking about yourself." Kai snapped.   
  
I raised an eyebrow, I saw something change in the expression in Kai's eyes. Did I see what I thought I saw?  
  
I saw dissapointment. Dissapointment in what? That he wasn't getting anywhere by talking with me......or was it.....something else?  
  
"So this is why you left, you left because of me, am I right?" Kai asked, taking another advanced step towards me.  
  
"Maybe." I said, frowning deeper. Kai took this turn to smirk, "Actucally I thought that you ran away for something else."  
  
"And what would that be?" I hissed, baring my fangs, narrowing my eyes and clentching my fists.  
  
"That the fact that you left not only because of me....but to get away from me......to not admit." He said, crossing his arms from behind his back. I gave him a confused look, dropping my narrow look into a look of wonder.  
  
Then I shook my head, "What do you know, Kai?! What would I admit to _you_?!"  
  
"Do I look like I know that enigma you call a brain?" Kai asked bluntly, lowering his eyelids. He then crossed his arms to his chest again, "Besides, they say you should ask questions you know the answers to."  
  
I was confused at that remark.  
  
"What are you talking about Kai, there's nothing to say, all there is to be outspoken is that you hate my guts and you hate admiting it flatly."  
  
"Alright, if that's going to make you happy." Kai said, walking the last three steps towards me, we were just a foot apart from each other. He was decently tall, but I still had an eye to eye veiw of his blood-scarlet eyes that glinted like fire-embered rubies.  
  
"Do you still hate me?" Kai asked suddenly. I stared at his crimson rubies, not able to speak. My voice was stuck as a lump in my throat.   
  
He then leaned closer, "Still?"  
  
I didn't answer still, he then moved close that he was millimeters away from each other. I finally found my voice and whispered, "Kai....Kai I-"  
  
"You don't have to hate me anymore, Rei." He whispered, gripping my shoulders with his strong hands and planted his lips over mine. My eyes widened to his action, then I relaxed, responding to his touch, my arms snaked around his neck, my waist was wrapped in his strong arms.  
  
All the hatred that lingered in my mind, slowly faded like water down a drain as we held each other in a loving embrace. No more hatred was clashed against us, no more hiding in the dark of deception.   
  
True, I failed to get back at Kai, since he always gets back at me...but I found something even better.   
  
I now know what life means.  
  
To live....To learn....  
  
To Love. 


End file.
